


The Christmas Present

by Sandycastle



Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett gets a Christmas present for Jalen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

The Christmas Present

Brett bit his lip as he rode Spirit into the yard. It was snowing and it was beginning to get dark. Luckily the snow made things bright enough to see even by the faint twilight. He knew he was in big trouble. He hadn’t let Jalen know where he was going. He had slipped out on his chores to take a back road into town so he could pick up the knife he had made for him for Christmas. He had worked some hours in the smithy helping to shoe horses. Jalen had not thought anything of it when he had asked permission to do that. He thought it would be a good experience for him to do so. Hugo O’Brian could use the help but now that the winter months were approaching he didn’t have as much work for Brett. He did agree to make a special knife for him to give to Jalen as a Christmas present. It had an ivory hilt and Jalen’s initials had been carved into the handle. Brett grinned as he thought about the beautiful knife and how please Jalen would be with it on Christmas morning. He was quite a bit later than he had planned. He had taken a back road he thought would lead him to their home, but had gotten turned around a bit and gotten lost. Now he’d have to face Jalen.

The Sheriff paced the kitchen watching out the window from time to time for his young outlaw. It was getting darker and the snow was coming down a bit heavier. He hadn’t been happy to come home and find the chores undone and No Brett. His horse was gone. He hadn’t said he would be working this afternoon and so Jalen had thought the young man was here at home doing his chores like he was supposed to, not gallivanting all over the countryside in the snow in a still fairly unfamiliar area. He was getting more and more anxious, when he thought he heard a noise in the yard. When he saw it was his outlaw he rushed out to greet him and hugged him tight. “Where were you? I love you and you worried me. You are in so much trouble.”


End file.
